Concede
by Johnlock09
Summary: "I think that's called butterflies, Cas." "Well, I don't understand. Butterflies cannot be inside of me, or I would have known." Castiel and Dean are having a video chat, and things go a little, well, awkward. But in a nice Castiel way. *Destiel*


**Castiel's POV **

"You're not alone." Dean sighed.

"It's funny how you say that," I reply. "Feeling alone and being alone are two different things."

His face on the laptop starts to blur. He slowly raises his head, and his eyes peer into mine. I feel as if he is looking at me, really looking at me, and I shake from the hidden force.

"You're beautiful. You know that?"

Opening my mouth to speak, he continues before I had a chance to.

"-your blue eyes remind me of the ocean. The one I told you about, the one in California? My parents loved that place." He chucked lowly. "Did you know that you have the best cheekbones ever?"

Looking at the webcam, I let out a wild laugh. Giant gusts of air sprouted from my stomach, and for a second I actually thought I was dying.

"Hey! Cas!? What's so funny?"

Within that moment, within seconds, my laughs turned into sobs.

"Oh, no no no! Did I do something wrong? What did I-"

"No, no." I cry. "It's…It's just been awhile since I laughed."

Silence enveloped us. Soon, our time was occasionally talking about our day, and how we've been. I tell him horridly sad I am that he's gone. How I feel depression clinging at my back, leaving marks to blossom across my skin.

"I miss you, Cas." Dean sighs, his voice cracking. "I know I've been gone a lot, but when I come home to you, everything will be okay."

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you, Dean. You keep saying that I'll see you soon, and then you're gone even longer and-"

"C'mon, Cas, this case that Sammy and I have to do, has to be done without you. I'm sorry. We may need some of your angel mojo later, though."

"Angel mojo?"

"You know, when you suddenly appear in the room, and you're always like," his voice goes low and gravely, "'Hello, Dean."

"Do I really sound like that to you?" I wonder.

"Oh yeah, Cas. All the time."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a joke?"

"Depends on how you look at it." He winks.

"How I look at it? I don't understand what you mean, I don't see how I can visualize the sentence-"

"Dammit, Cas, nevermind." Dean huffed.

My eyes glance even deeper into Dean's face on the screen. His muscular features bulk out, and I feel a silent quiver traveling up my skin.

"This deprivation is driving me mad, Dean. I can feel these somatic sensations scampering through out my stomach every time I look at your face. I don't know if I like it; it feels very foreign to me."

He breathes in. Once. Twice. Three times. His eyes glue to the ground, and I swear that I was beginning to see tears brew into his eyes. He stays like that for a silent moment, though to me, it felt like years. Without any warning, he lets open a loud laugh.

"I think that's called butterflies, Cas."

I let out a breath that I realized I have been holding in.

"Well, I don't understand. Butterflies cannot be inside of me, or I would have known."

"No, what I mean, Cas, is that it FEELS like butterflies. Like something inside of you is fluttering around, making you feel woozy, and weird."

"I don't know how to recall this feeling." I reply, honest.

"Don't worry, Cas, I get them when I look at you too. And you know I'm not the guy to express my feelings very well."

"I miss you, Dean."

I try to look away from him, I really try, but I can't. I feel as if he casted a spell and I can't move.

"I miss you too, Angel."

His face flickers on the screen, as I hear Sam opening the door, telling Dean some important 'research' he found.

"Gotta go, Sam found somethin'."

I let a moment dance by, before I speak again.

"Alright."

Dean was ready to close the laptop, but paused in the middle of his actions. I see the webcam focus back on his face, As he whispers four vivid words.

"I love you, Cas."

Those words slipped into my mouth, and tasted so wonderfully different, that I couldn't help but break a smile. I want to hear those words, every day, for the intensity of those words will never fade, nor break.

I run my hands through my hair, and flash Dean a warm hearted smile.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
